


lost soul

by emannasr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Multi, married magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emannasr/pseuds/emannasr
Summary: Alec hates the world ,his parent.magnus hates his live ,and wife.





	lost soul

**Author's Note:**

> English not my first langauge so be gentle

Every week end Alec stands here in that street waiting for his next client.  
he thinks every how he get her.actually he knew for sure how he get to this point,thanks to maryse and ro bert lightwood.

Flash back  
"Mom,dad i'm gay"said alec and looking to his parents instead the floor.  
"NO son of mine is faggote"robert said ,storming towards alec.  
"Robert back off ,i will spesk to him , alec honey you are our first born ,future of this family , you should hold the image of that family"  
"Mom,please listen to me ,it is how i'm ,lcan't control who to love"  
"If you insist on that madness ,you are no more my son"  
"I beg you dad ,accept how i'm,i'm the same man you were proud of him yesterday"  
"Give me your credit cards ,your care key,any money you have ,and idon't want to see you again" robert said to alec without look at him.  
alec looked to his sibling ,his eyes beggin them to say som thing.  
izzy ran to her father "please dad don't do that to alec ,he has no body"  
"Cut this shit"robet standing ignoring izzy words.  
"Actually what you doing is the real shit "jace said angerly.  
"Anyone will defend him,will go with him"robert sit again,and became more calm .  
"Please dad don't do this to me ,i'm still your son ,plese da,at least make me stay,untill i finish my college ,i have no place to go ,mom tell him please"  
maryse just ignore him and look to the floor.  
"I said give me your cedit cards ,car key ,your money"  
alec gave him what he asked ,head up stairs to get his close .  
Robet hold his arm "where you think you are going"  
"Get my clothes"  
"No this clothes of yours are mine ,and you will not taking them,actually you should be grateful i let you go with this clothes"robert pointed to alec .  
alec get rid of his father hold and go towards the door.  
izzy ran after him "where you will go"  
"Idon't knew izzy ihave nothing "  
"You must have some friend ,stay the night with them"  
"Idon't have any izzy"  
"Izzy ,com her now"robert shouted .  
"GO izzy iwill be fine don't worry"  
And he is out  
-end of flash back-  
"Hello,beautiful are you free tonight" alec look at the care in front of him ,tow men inside.  
"We will give you more than you regular "  
"Both of you"alec said playfully, put hos both hands on  
car roof,giving both of them clear look to hos body.  
"Ya,both of us are you like some threesome"  
"1000 for each"  
"Get in handsome"said the driver , the man next him never speak.  
alec get in the car , "what is your name princess"  
"Dave, i don't like pet names ,and i take my money first"  
"Here is your money" the driver tossed the money in alec lap.  
"And princess my money ,my rules"  
They complete their drive in silence.  
they enter thier hotel room , it is fancy room, big and luxirious.  
"Strip,princess"the driver tease.  
alec comply fast."no,princess give us show"  
alec strip from clothes slowely.the other look at him from head to toe and when alec remove his boxer ,he heard the other man moan.  
the two men stand near to him and began explore his body ,their hands all over his body ,on his abs ,chest,  
hipe ,butt .they ignore his dick.  
Alec doesn't their names ,he go with the driver and the other man.the driver kissed his lips first gently then roughly.  
"Go to bed on your hands and knees"said the other man."but" the driver cut what he wanted to say when the other man look to him .alec still stand look between them ."alright princess ,off to bed" .  
Alec climb the bed on his hands and knees,and waited.  
the driver position him self behind him ,put acondom ,pour some lube on his figeres and began with one finger ,alec hissed .after seconds he added another finger ,"fuck you are so fucking tight,who would think whores have tight asses",alec moan when the man hit his prostate.the driver remove his finger and bedgan to push in him inch by inch,when the driver fully in his butt ,he begn with slow push.  
Alec doesn't know when the other man stand in front of him ,"open"other man just said,and alec open his mouth ,the other man begin fucking his mouthe roughly ,alec gaged from the dick inside his mouth.  
the driver thrust become fast ,looking for alec member ,taking hold of alec dick and strok him .  
the driver come buried inside of alec and alec com to from his hand.  
the other man pulled from alec mouth and come on alec face .  
alec collapse on the bed.some time pass and alec heard the driver said "ready for round two "they switched and began fucking him in mouth and ass.  
Both men collapsed on the bed ,alec began wear his clothes and ask the driver to use the bathroom,the man node.  
alec clean his face looking at him self at the mirror cursing his luck ,his world ,his parent.  
alec enter his loft go straight to bathroom ,let the water clean him ,dressed in new pair of boxer,take the money from his pocket,entering his bed room ,put the money on the side table,and climb to bed .  
"When you come"said the sleeping blond ."not very long"answere alec ,not interisted to began conversation."are you alright"  
"I'm great sebastian,ijust need some rest"  
"Ok,and the money"  
"On the side table"  
"How much"  
"Oh my god ,seb"alec sighed,"1000" said alec  
"What alec 1000,that is first"  
"Please seb,let me sleep we will talk tomorow"  
"Ok sleep well baby,ilove you"  
alec closed his eyes and sleep


End file.
